Media storage may be provided to a subscriber in the form of a digital video recorder (DVR) or a network DVR (nDVR). Typically, when media storage space is full, a default content removal method is used to remove content in order to make room for a new recording. For example, the oldest recording stored may be selected and removed from the media storage. Alternatively, a requested recording may not be recorded if there is insufficient space in media storage and content within media storage is precluded from being removed due to a content protection setting.
In many cases, media storage is shared by a plurality of different users (i.e., family members, roommates, etc.), and each user may be responsible for initiating and maintaining different recordings stored on the media storage. When there is insufficient space on the shared media storage, one user's recording request may be denied due to the storage being occupied by recordings initiated or maintained by other users, or a recording saved by one user may be removed from the shared storage when another user's recording request causes the storage capacity to be exceeded. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems operable to facilitate a management of media storage that is based on an identification of a user associated with a recording or recording request.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.